


some things are meant to be

by oui_oui_mon_ami



Series: can't help falling in love [9]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 17:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19909510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oui_oui_mon_ami/pseuds/oui_oui_mon_ami
Summary: courfeyrac falls for enjolras





	some things are meant to be

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Elmer & Spot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19708501) by [astrangepurplefairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrangepurplefairy/pseuds/astrangepurplefairy). 



Courfeyrac believes a little in love at first sight.

And when he says ‘a little’, he means it only happens rarely, a once-in-a-lifetime experience, and only if you’re very lucky (or unlucky, if you end up falling in love with someone who soon becomes one of your best, platonic, friends, as he did). He believes in love at first sight, and lust at first sight, and soulmates.

He didn’t think that his three best friends would result from each of those three phenomena.

Courfeyrac knew Enjolras was handsome when he first met him, in their seminar group in first year. The bright blond hair, piercing gaze and fierceness with which he spoke about politics caused Courfeyrac to be attracted to him straight away. But since he ended up being the leader of the political activism group he joined a couple of weeks later, Courfeyrac decided it wouldn’t be a good idea to pursue anything more than a friendship.

And yet.

Here he is, a year and a half later, waking up with Enjolras wrapped around him.

They’ve been hooking up for a couple of weeks now, and it’s reached that stage where they should talk about what this _thing_ is and where it’s going. Courfeyrac always hates those conversations, since he’s fully aware of his commitment issues when it comes to relationships. He just doesn’t like to be tied down, and if he were fully honest with himself, he doesn’t particularly want a committed relationship with anyone other than the two people he’s stuck on. Even though there’s a fat chance of that happening, since they’re his best friends.

Getting with Enjolras was simultaneously the best and worst impulse decision he’s made. He wasn’t particularly thinking straight during that protest, and all rational thought that remained flew right out of the window when Enjolras kissed him. He knew all about Grantaire’s massive crush on the guy, and in the back of his mind he felt extremely guilty, but at the same time Enjolras was an amazing kisser. So Courfeyrac decided to be a little selfish for once.

The moment their friends found out wasn’t quite as bad as he’d imagined it. He fully expected Grantaire to throttle him – to be honest, he kind of deserved it – and yes, R was mad, really mad, but no throttling took place. And Grantaire only talks about his crush on Enjolras when he’s too drunk to consider consequences, so Courfeyrac hoped he wouldn’t have to worry about Grantaire confronting him about it. At least not until the next house party they go to.

It was Combeferre who scared him more.

Ferre’s a bit of a mystery when it comes to relationships, in that he doesn’t appear to have been in any. Due to his tendency to change the subject whenever his love life comes up, all Courfeyrac knows about him is that he is somewhat ‘not straight’ and too busy with his studies and the activism group for a relationship. However, Courfeyrac _knows_ Combeferre, and he’s pretty sure that he likes Enjolras too.

Honestly, who can blame him?

But while Grantaire’s angry reaction was expected, Combeferre’s was… scary.

They should have known better than to start making out in Enjolras’ apartment before checking it was empty. They had no idea that Combeferre was in his room, or how much he’d heard. But the look on his face when he opened his bedroom door suggested he’d heard a lot. It was blank, too blank for someone who constantly has thoughts and possibilities running through his head. And when he spoke his voice was ever so slightly strained. Courfeyrac could see the effort Combeferre was putting in to appear normal, and he was doing a good job of it – as far as Courfeyrac could see, Grantaire and Enjolras didn’t notice anything wrong with him – but Courf really does know him enough to be able to tell when something’s wrong.

And something was very wrong.

Courfeyrac doesn’t want to jeopardise his friendships with a stupid fling. He decides that night that he’s going to stop whatever this thing between him and Enjolras is and go back to being friends.

But now he’s waking up and Enjolras is quietly snoring with his face pressed into Courf’s shoulder, and he can’t help but think about how he wouldn’t mind doing this every day for the rest of his life.

_Woah, back up._

After a few moments of thinking, Courfeyrac comes to two conclusions:

One: that all ‘commitment issues’ have magically disappeared when it comes to Enjolras, and

Two: that he is actually serious about wanting to wake up like this for the rest of his life.

It seems rash, even to him. But he should know by now that love is totally illogical. It’s a game of chance, and Courfeyrac’s just been extremely unlucky by falling for his three best friends.

At least he has a chance with this one, he suddenly thinks.

So, he’s still faced with a dilemma. Should he break it off and hurt himself for the sake of Grantaire and Combeferre, or risk their friendship to pursue something that he wants? He knows he’s probably going to get hurt either way.

Enjolras sniffles quietly and nuzzles into Courfeyrac’s chest.

He decides that he’s going to need some coffee in him before he continues thinking about this.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: sunshine-soprano


End file.
